What is the maximum possible value of the greatest common divisor of two consecutive terms of the sequence $a_n = n! + n$, where $n \ge 0$?
Answer: We start by taking the first step in the Euclidean algorithm: subtract the initial two terms. Notice that
\begin{align*}a_{n+1} - (n+1)a_n &= (n+1)! + n + 1 - (n+1)(n! + n) \\ &= (n+1)! + n + 1 - (n+1)! - n(n+1) \\ &= -n^2 + 1 = -(n-1)(n+1).
\end{align*}It follows that by the Euclidean Algorithm, \begin{align*}\text{gcd}\,(a_n, a_{n+1}) &= \text{gcd}\,(a_n, a_{n+1} - (n+1)a_n)\\ &= \text{gcd}\,(a_n, (n-1)(n+1)),\end{align*}since the minus sign is irrelevant for calculating the gcd.

We know that $n-1$ divides $n!$, so that $n-1$ is relatively prime to $a_n = n! + n$:
$$\text{gcd}\,(n-1,n!+n) = \text{gcd}\,(n-1,n) = 1.$$Thus, we can ignore the factor of $n-1$ completely, and say that
$$\text{gcd}\,(a_n,a_{n+1}) = \text{gcd}\,(n! + n, n+1).$$Now, we have several cases, depending on whether $n+1$ is prime or composite. We also have a few edge cases to consider. The basic idea is that when $n+1$ is composite and greater than $4$, $n+1$ is a factor of $n!$, whereas when $n+1$ is prime, we can apply Wilson's Theorem.

$\textit{Case 0:}$ For $n = 0$, we find that $a_0 = 1, a_1 = 2$, with greatest common divisor $1$.

$\textit{Case composite:}$

$\qquad \textit{Subcase 1:}$ If $n+1$ is composite and can be written as the product of two distinct integers greater than $1$ (say $n+1 = a \times b$, $a > b > 1$), then $n+1$ divides
$$n! = 1 \times \cdots \times b \times \cdots \times a \times \cdots \times n.$$By the same argument as before, since $n$ and $n+1$ are relatively prime, then $n! + n$ and $n+1$ are relatively prime, yielding a greatest common divisor of $1$.

$\qquad \textit{Subcase 2:}$ If $n+1 = p^2$ for some prime $p$, then $n! + n = (p^2 - 1)! + p^2-1$. If $2p < p^2 - 1$, then $p$ and $2p$ are both factors that appear in the expansion of $n!$, so $n+1$ divides $n!$ and the previous argument applies. For $p = 2$, we can quickly check that $3! + 3 = 9$ is relatively prime with $4$.

$\textit{Case prime:}$ If $n + 1 = p$ for some prime $p$, then $n! + n \equiv (p-1)! + (p-1) \equiv -2 \pmod{p}$ by Wilson's Theorem. Thus, $n! + n$ is relatively prime with $n+1$ unless $n = 1$, for which we obtain $a_1 = 2, a_2 = 4$, with greatest common divisor 2.

So, the largest the greatest common divisor of two consecutive terms of the sequence $a_n$ can be is $\boxed{2}$, which is achieved when we take $n=1$.